This World Sucks
by yankeeg817
Summary: A little MartinRuthie Fluff, a spin on the series finale, this is my first facfic so....
1. Chapter 1

You all already know that I do not own the 7th heaven or its characters...

So ok this is my first Martin/Ruthie fanfic and it is a bunch of fluff...

Ok read review and enjoy thanks...

Ruthie's POV

"I hate him so much, how could he have done this to me? How could he have left just like that, without saying goodbye?" Ruthie cried out._ What I am saying _

_I could never hate him, I love him, and I thought he loved me. I thought I would marry him and have children with him, grow old with him. Wow was I wrong. _

_He is engaged to Sandy, there is no way he is coming back now. _Ruthie remembered Simon telling her how close Sandy and Martin had gotten, and he

thought there would be wedding bells in their future _What a jerk, Simon who tells their sister that the love of her life is getting married to some other girl in the future. _

More tears poured down Ruthie's face.

Lucy looked on helplessly, there was nothing she could do to heal her baby sister's broken heart _I am so sorry Ruthie, I wish I could take all that pain away_

"I know it hurts but the pain will ease eventually" Lucy said with a worried look.

"Thank you very much Reverend, now can you go find my sister Lucy, you know the one who wouldn't talk to me as if I was just another troubled teen walking

into the curch." Ruthie choked out through sobs

"Ok, Listen...He was your first love, and trust me when I say that there will be much more heartache. However, someday. you will find the one that won't make

you cry, and that you want to get up every mourning for, and it will all be worth it. Maybe you should get some sleep, Simon and Rose get married today,

and we all ill need or strength for that" Lucy stated with a hint of anger, everyone knew Lucy was totally set against this marriage.

Ruthie continued to sob.

"It does get better Ruthie, honest" Lucy finished as the tears entered her eyes

Ruthie looked at her, through red puffy eyes, she could tell Lucy was worried. She could tell everyone was worried, she was worried. It had been five months,

and he had not called, written, emailed, sent a carrier pigeon, nothing. She couldn't help but think had forgotten about her, _maybe he found a new life with _

_Sandy and Aaron, maybe he had decided I don't fit in his life anymore. _At this thought new tears sprang from her eyes, and she threw herself back on the bed.

Lucy quietly slipped out of the room, knowing her sister needed time alone

_God Ruthie snap out of it, It is never gonna happen, Get over it._

"I can't...I am still in love...with Martin Brewer" Ruthie cried as she drifted to sleep.

_"_Ruthie, hey Ruthie"

"Go away, I don't want to see anyone right now"

"Ruthie, please wake up, I need to talk to you" _Wait I know that voice, why..._

Ruthie slowly opened her eyes_, OH MY G-D, what is he doing here_

"Martin? What are you..." _He looks so good, why does he have to look so good?_

_"_I had to see you, I just found out that Aaron isn't mine, Sandy lied..." Ruthie stared at him like he was crazy

"But...what?"

"Sandy finally agreed to the paternity test, she got the results about two hours ago, and as soon as I found out I jumped in my car and drove as fast as I could,

I had to tell you first."

"But...wait... let me think...you're not Aaron's father?" Ruthie held her head, she was trying to take it all in, but it was just so confusing.

"No, I am not the Father."_ YES. YES. YES. _

_"_But then who is?" _who cares. you have another chance with the love of your live._

"I probably shouldn't tell you. I...but I guess you have the right to know after all... It's Simon, but..."

"You know what I don't care"

Martin gave her a shocked then disappointed look, Ruthie looked confused then it hit her.

"Oh...NO!...I meant It doesn't matter who the father is.. it's not you!" Ruthie stated barely containing her excitement.

Martin's face immediately picked up.

"Ruthie, I didn't come back just to tell you that news, I wanted to tell you that, I have about been thinking alot about you and I discovered that...well...I love you

Ruthie Camden, and well, I wanted to ask you if, well, would you be my girlfriend"_ YES. YES. YES. YES._

She stared at him shocked at his confession.

"Yes, of couse, Martin, I love you so much."

He leaned in, but stopped an inch from her face

"Ruthie"_ just kiss me already_

"Yeah"

"Ruthie...Ruthie...Ruthie? _NO NOT NOW!_

Ruthie begrudingly opened her eyes _No Martin. No Kiss. _Ruthie had been woken up from these dreams before, but never had it felt as real and fake at the

same time. _The real world sucks._

"Mom, sent us up here.."

"To tell you to get up.."

"And get ready.."

"For the wedding.."

Ruthie looked over at Sam and David

"Tell her I don't feel well." Ruthie pulled the sheet over her head and closed her eyes quickly hoping she could slip back into the wonderful dream she was so

abruptly taken from

"That won't work today, It is your brother's wedding day tomorrow and we have the rehearsal today, don't you want to be a part of it" Annie said pulling the covers off

her youngest daughter.

"Not really" Ruthie snapped back

"Ruthie, I know what you have been throught these past few months, but Simon is getting married today and even though you are hurting now, you will regret not

going in the future, and we will regret not having you there, so please get out of bed and come eat breakfast with the family." _She is right, you know she is stop _

_being miserable, get out off your but and go eat! because I can guarantee that Martin is not sitting under the covers at home mourning over losing you, I mean he is_

_the one that left. He didn't seem to care enough to stay, why should you cry over him. YEAH! _

Ruthie looked at her mother and nodded.

"I will be down in a little while I just want to take a shower and change."

Annie looked disbelieveing for a second and then nodded and pushed Sam and David out of the room.

Ruthie slowly pushed herself out of the bed and walked over to the mirror, She laughed at her reflection _What happed to me there was a time when guys called _

_me "sexy" now I look like I haven't slept in a month_

_**Flashback** _

"Hey...why don't you change you mind about that church thing and go...i'll try to find some guy to introduce you to."

"Really..like who." _There is only one guy I want to go with and I am looking at him_

"I don't know, but there are more guys at school than Jack who would go out with you, don't you think."

Ruthie shrugged

"I guess, so like someone on the baseball team..Not Mac, I don't wanna go out with Mac."

"and I don't think you should go out with Mac..He's too old."

"He's not too old but I already know him..I wanna go out with somebody more like..."

"Jack...Yeah I know, But maybe if you weren't so...uh..focused on Jack..you could find a guy that you like and you parents like" _actually I was gonna say someone _

_like you_

"My parents don't have to like him."

"No, but..It wouldn't hurt."

"I guess, but he has to be good looking popular and..hot." _You would be the perfect choice_

"Hot" Martin said with a shrug

"Yeah...you know sexy"

"Why do you want someone whos sexy" Clearly uncomfortable with the direct thier conversation had turned _why is he getting wierd_

"There's nothing wrong with being sexy..somepeople even think I'm sexy"

"Well..why do you want people to think your sexy"_ Is he jealous?_

"Why not.. people think you're sexy"

"No they don't"

"Ha..yes they do"

"Well...I'm not"

"Well..Ya are" _you really are, and I can't believe you can't see it_

"Ok..Look, I'll bring a guy for you to meet, a guy I think you'll like...I'm no judge on wether a guy is...um..'sexy'..but I think I can find a better date for you that Jack"

"Alright..fine..I have nothing else to do." _the only better date than Jack would be you._

**Flashback ends**

Martin's POV

Martin looked at his watch, he only had an hour to do laundry and get ready for practice, he had just finished a small percentage of his homework and still had much to do.

_Lets see..I have to pick up Aaronafter practice, then Sandy comes to pick him up at 4pm, I have work at 5pm, I get out at 1am and then I can finish up the _

_rest of my homework, that should only take me a couple hours, so I should be done by the time classes begin...I feel like I am going to die. _

He shook his head, He hadn't slept much since_ well what's today, Tuesday May 1st 2006, and how old is Aaron than add nine months ok so a little less than 17 months, but_

_it has been worse since I left Glenoak, since I left...Ruthie...In short I am exhausted, and I miss my family and friends, especially Ruthie. G-d how I miss her. _

He picked up the phone and dialed numbers randomly, It rang a few times then

"H-Hello..." The farmilar voice echoed over the phone _Why does she sound different? Like she has been crying?_

Martin was ripped from the phone by a loud knocking

"Hello?...Is someone there?"_I should say something_

"Martin...man are you in there?" Said the voice on the other side of the door

"M-Martin" she choked out. "Martin..is...that..you?"_ Uh..what do I do now_

"Hello..?"

"Open up man. It's Mike"(AN: Have no clue where that name came from jus go with it)

Martin quickly hung up on Ruthie, and walked to the door, mentally scorning himself for doing that to her _What did I do? I knew that she liked me and once again I screw up. _

Martin opened his door to his teammate.

"Hey, What took you so long I was knocking for like 5 minutes I saw the light on so I assumed you were home, I was about to give up, something up."

"Nah, what's up?"

"I came to get you for practice and if we don't hurry we'll be late."

"Let's go"

"cool"

Martin sighed as he closed the door.

Martin didn't pay much attention at practice, He was glad he didn't give the coach a reason to yell at him. He realized too late as ball whizzed right past his head

"Brewer!" Martin look over at the middleaged man standing on the baseline.

"Uh..yeah coach?"

"Where's your head?"

"Uh...Sorry coach..I wasn't really paying attention"

"I know that, if you were you might of caught that ball. For all you know that could have let the winning run in at the championship, 10 laps"

"What?"

"Maybe that will keep your head in the game."

Martin waited for the coach to walk away before rolling his eyes and stating his laps around the field. He could hardly finish one but he continued.

As Martin finished his laps, he couldn't stop thinking about how much he disliked the coach at the particular moment._ Great now I am Late to pickup Aaron. _

_This day gets better and better_

"You're late, Martin"

"I know...coach made me stay after and run laps, but I am here now so... " Martin said with a bit of an edge to his words.

"Ok...well I gave him a bottle about an hour ago, he just fell asleep, but he had a nap earlier so he might not be asleep too long, and I will be back at.."

"At 4pm to pick him up..I know Sandy. This is not my first time with him." Sandy nodded as she handed Aaron to Martin.

"Fine..listen Martin...if you want to talk to her, just call her. I know she wants to hear from you."

"Who?"

"Ruthie...who else, I know she was your bestfriend, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have my best friend with me throughout all of this."

"You have no clue what you're talking about so, why don't you just go, or you will be late, I got it from here" He snapped back at her.

"Simon told me that she has been a wreck since you left, and..."

"Just go, get out."

"Martin, I thought we were going to try being friends..."

"Sandy...I don't want to talk about Ruthie..ok so...you're gonna be late for the rehearsal."

"You and Aaron can come, you were invited too."

"No, thanks. I just think that it would be better if I stayed away, ok go have fun, Aaron and I will be fine."

"Ok" Sandy nodded as she walked out the door

_What did she mean when she said Ruthie was a wreck, Ruthie is the strongest girl I know, she would never fall apart because of some guy. But you're not some guy, you were_

_her bestfriend and you hurt her. Yeah but that wouldn't just make her crumble, would it?_

"Martin...get a hold of yourself...you are talking to yourself, you are going to go crazy." he mumbled to himself as he grabbed the remote, but it didn't help he was lost in his thoughts.

Sandy's POV

As Sandy left Martin's apartment she ran to her car just as her phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sandy Jameson? It's Dr. Newman"

"Yes, Dr. Newman Hi."

"Ms.Jameson, we have just recieved the results of the tests from awhile ago, and I was calling to ask if you were going to pick them up, if not they will be destroyed."

Sandy knew exactly who the doctor was, and what results he was talking about

"Dr. Newman, I already got those results."

"I am sorry, to have to tell you, but we recently discovered that there had been a glich in our systems, and some of the results may have been mistaken, we retested all

of the samples, multiple times to be sure, we just recieved the new results. Would you like to pick them up, or should we..."

"Oh, yes I will be down to pick them up shortly. Bye"

She hung up only to dial another number

"Hello.."

"Hey, Simon it is Sandy, I will be a little late ok?"

"Hey...um..I was gonna call you, I was thinking...and well..I think that maybe you shouldn't come, I mean Rose, has been...well...she is not very happy when it comes

to you right now, she hasn't really accepted the fact that..."

"That we slept together before you guys got together, come on Simon, tell her that was like 16 months ago, she has you now, i mean your getting...m-ma..."

"Married..I know but..."

"Ok, I won't come...I have to be somewhere anyway...Bye Simon"

"Sandy..I..."

Sandy didn't want to hear anymore, she hung up the phone and made her way to the doctor's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruthie's POV

"Ruthie, mom sent me up here to check on you, you said you would be downstairs like a half hour ago"

Ruthie quickly snapped out of her reminisence to see Lucy in the doorway

"Sorry, I was just about to come down."

"Ok, lets go"

As they entered the kitchen Ruthie noticed everyone sitting nicely at the table, as soon as Ruthie walked in the room became silent and looked over at her, Ruthie rolled

her eyes and walked over to her seat. Everyone waited until she started to eat to resume there conversations.

"So Rose, I can't believe after all this time you and Simon will be getting married today, It's so exciting."

Ruthie rolled her eyes again and sighed _A month ago you were planning a way to call off this crazy wedding because you hated Rose, now she is the daughter-in-law_

_you always wanted, what a crock!_

"So Ruthie, you have a date for the wedding?" Rose talked to Ruthie as if they were the best of friends. everyone looked between the two as if they were about to duel

"No.. I.." _Wait, maybe I should,maybe this is just what I need to get over Martin, I could bring Peter, or someone new, Yeah this could be fun_

"Actually, now that you mention it I was thinking about bringing some one"

Everyone looked shocked, none more than Lucy, who had less then 12 hours ago witnessed her youngest sister crying her eyes out over loosing her first love, and now is watching

her openly annoucing a date.

"Really who" Lucy looked over at Ruthie, as did everyone else

"I hadn't really decided yet"

"Well the wedding is in six hours, you should really find someone

Lucy continued to stare at Ruthie as everyone one went back to eating, she knew that this was just a mask and the Ruthie was going to end up breaking.

Ruthie slowly paced in her room, trying to think of someone to bring as her date to the wedding.

"Ruthie, what do you think you are doing?"

Ruthie looked over just as Lucy peeked her head through the door

"I am deciding who I should take to the wedding I only have six hours" Doing a pretty good imitation of Rose

"Ruthie, we both know that it is not healthy to..."

"What now you going to change to doctor Camden." Ruthie snapped at Lucy

"Ruthie..I just think that..."

"Lucy, I am done crying over Martin Brewer, I have spent seven months crying over him, and I am done."

"Ruthie..."

"NO! If he wanted to talk to me he would have called or somthing, but he didn't so obviously, I didn't mean that much to him in the first place or he forgot about me..."

The tears rushed to her eyes but she blinked them back _No I won't cry, not over him, if he doesn't want me then I don't want him, Who are you kidding? You are in _

_love with hi you always will be. No, I am over him, I want nothing to do with Martin Brewer._ _I bet he has the perfect life with Sandy and Aaron. No, no more tears._

"Ruthie, you know that you mean so much to Martin, and that there is no way Martin could forget about you, you are his best friend. "

"Bestfriend...bestfriend...then why didn't he say goodbye, before leaving, why hasn't he called since."_ That could have been him earlier, no I don't think so it was probably _

_a wrong number..Ruthie get a hold of yourself you are going crazy. _

"I don't know, but Ruthie he has a lot to work through I mean he is teenage father, and he is going to school and playing baseball to keep his scholarship, and

working to support the baby, I have a hard time Savannah and I do not go to school or play sports ok, I am sure once things settle down that..."

Ruthie decided this had gone far enough and she had to stick to her plan or she would never get over Martin. _That's because you don't want to._

"Lucy if you don't mind, I need to find something to get ready, so could you just help or leave" Ruthie stated with more than a little annoyance

Lucy just stood there stunned. She couldn't believe what Ruthie just said or the attitude she had said it with.

"Fine..but could you call me when my little sister reinhabits her body." Lucy walked out the door

As soon as she was out the door Lucy flipped open her cell phone looking for that long forgotten number.

Ruthie was walking to her bed feeling a little guilty about Lucy when she heard a knock behind her.

"I am fine..I don't know why everyone thinks that I am not. So whom ever you are go away."

"Well if that is the welcome I get after seven months..then" _Wait.._

"Martin..what are you.."

"Hey, I just got here, I talked to Lucy..What's going on Ruthie?" _Why does he always look so hot._

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy said that you think I forgot you, or that you don't mean anything to me..." _Note to self: Kill Lucy Later_

"Well if then why haven't you called in seven months then."

"Ruthie how could you ever think that I would forget, or that you don't mean anything to me, I lo..."

"Yeah I know Lucy said I was your bestfriend..but.."

"That's true too, but I was going to tell you that I love you." _What _

"W-What?"

Martin sighed

"I love you Ruthie and I.." _Oh please say that again, wait what about..._

"What about Aaron and Sandy...you can't just...I thought you and Sandy were engaged." _Ok don't cry Ruthie_

"What? Who told you that, I could never be engaged to or marry anyone but you Ruthie I love you, Sandy and Aaron are not my problem." _Yes, wait _

_did he just say that he want to marry me..stay calm Ruthie_

"But Martin you are Aaron's father, you can't just..."

"No I am not"

"What are you.."

"I am not Aaron's father, Sandy lied but when she found out Rose moved the wedding up, she couldn't keep it a secret anymore." _Please let this be real_

"What does the wedding have to do with it? Is Simon the father"

"Yeah, apparently, Sandy was going to tell Simon about the baby, but Simon told her, that he was in love with Rose, and that they should put their relationship behind them.

Sandy got too upset to tell him so she decided she would get some guy drunk at a party and seduce him, i.e. me, then she would tell him that the baby was his and..." _oh my g-d_

"I don't believe anyone could be so ruthless or evil.."

"I know, however it turns out that she is in love with Simon and doesn't want him to marry Rose, so she is going to tell him today."

Ruthie stood there in shock.

"I don't know what to say, I..."

"Well you could tell me if I stand a chance, if your still intrested." _Yes Yes Yes_

" Yes of course you do, I love you so much, Martin Brewer."

"I love you too Ruthie Camden" _Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...ok calm down. he is just a guy...who I happen to be madly in love with...and loves me back...who am I kidding_

_Thos is the best day of my life_

Martin started to lean in, Ruthie did the same and...

"Ruthie...Ruthie..." _NO. scratch that last statement_

"Ruthie...Ruthie, honey wake up it is almost time for the rehearsal dinner and you still need to get ready."

"Alright I am up, I will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Ok we will see you down stairs."

Martin's POV

Martin was stirred from his thoughts by his cell phone ringing, he ran for it before the noise woke up Aaron.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Martin, we need to talk now"

"What, I thought you would be at the wedding with everyone else."

"Change of plans, I am on my way back to your place now."

"Sandy, what is this about, Aaron is fine so you don't need to.."

"It's not about Aaron, well it is but...I will tell you when I get there, which will be in about ten minutes." _She sounds so frantic, what could be so important_

"Ok, I will talk to you when you get here..c-ya"

"Alright..bye"

No sooner had he hung up when the phone rang again. He pressed talk without looking at the caller i.d.

"Hello.."

"Hey..Martin, It's Lucy"

"Lucy? What's up is everyone alright?" _By everyone you mean Ruthie, just ask about her._ "Is Ruthie ok?"

"Martin...I was all ready to yell at you, and..."

"Why would you yell at me?"

"Really Martin you don't know, you don't know what you did to Ruthie." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Lucy..What are you talking about, and lose the sarcasm it isn't you."

"Martin, I will cut to the chase, I am worried about Ruthie, one minute she is crying like crazy, and the next she is excited about finding a date for Simon and Roses wedding."

_Wait Ruthie is trying to find a date, she can't, what do you care?_

"Well what does that have to do with me?"

"We all know that she was in love with you, and that she has been depressed these past seven months since you left. As much as I wanted her to feel better, I didn't expect

her to just forget her problems in a minute."_ Ruthie's depressed, because of me? _

"Lucy I don't know what you want me to do"

"Martin, Ruthie thinks that she didn't mean all that much to you, or you would have called her or something by now." _How could she think that she didn't mean anything_

_to me, I love her...what am saying?_

"Martin...Martin...are you still there?"

"Yeah...um...sorry...I...Lucy...well..I.."_ What am I supposed to say to that. I can't call her now after all this time_

"Martin?"

"Look Lucy I gotta go, Aaron is getting up."

"Martin...what.."

"Sorry, I will call you later."

Martin looked over at his sleeping son. He felt a little guilty using Aaron's sleeping patterns as an escape, but he didn't know what else to do.

Just as he sat down, there was a knock at the door _I guess I can rest when I am dead. _He ran to the door, opening it to Sandy.

"Sandy, what was so important that you had to skip the rehearsal dinner?"

"I went to the doctors, to pick up some test results." she stated in one breath.

"Sandy, what...are you ok...is Aaron..."

"Aaron and I are fine." Martin sighed in relief.

"Then what is going on?"

"Do you remember...when we had that paternity test done, a couple months ago?"

"Yeah, but we already got those results, we already know that I am Aaron's father."

"Well...I recieved...a call today from...Dr. Newman..the doctor...that gave...the test..and...well..he.."

"What are you trying to say. Sandy spit it out."

"You are not Aaron's father"_ What!_

"What!...Sandy..What are you talking about, the test said..."

"I know what the test said...Martin..I..Dr. Newman said...there was a...glich..and that...they retested...and the...results..just...well.." Sandy could not contain herself and started to cry.

"So...I am not Aaron's father...I left my home...my family and friends...my Ru...I have to go.." _What about Ruthie, I hurt her for Nothing...I..I cannot be here._

"M-Martin...I.."

But Martin had already slamed the door shut behind him.

Sandy completely broke down as Aaron started to cry.

_I can't believe it, my life was ruined by this, and it turns out that, I didn't have to go through it, nobody had to. I have to think._

Sandy's POV

_I need to go find Martin, I think I know where he will be._

Sandy gently out Aaron into his car seat, careful not to wake him. She grabbedher phone and dialed.

"Hey.."

"Martin.."

"You have reached the voice mail of Martin Brewer, if you would like to leave a message I will try to get back to you."

"Hey Martin...please pick up...really Martin..if I had know I certainly would have ask for another test I would have...well just call me back as soon as possible, please."

She left four more messages on her way, she was about to leave a fifth when Aaron woke up."

"It is alright Aaron as soon as we get to Glenoak, you can eat and I will change you, we just have to find daddy...Martin."

Ruthie's POV

"Ok I am ready to go."

"Oh..Ruthie you look beautiful, so grown up." _yeah yeah_

"Thanks...Listen Lucy can I talk to you."

"Oh look at the time we should really be going." _she can be so stubborn_

"Yeah..but it should only take a second."

"We don't have a second to waste." _and pig-headed_

"Lucy, please"

Lucy sighed and shrugged in defeat. they walked into the kitchen.

"Lucy I am so sorry, there was no reason for me to talk to you like that, I...I have no excuse."

"It's ok I guess" _But I love her_

"Really"

"Yeah it is really nice to know that you couldn't stay away from your body to long."

Ruthie smiled back at her.

"Hey we all missed that smile."

Annie walked in, and looked at each of the girl, noticing Ruthie's smile.

"I love that you both seem to be getting along and Ruthie is smiling, but if we don't leave very soon we will be late."

Annie turned an walked back out to the waiting Rose. She didn't seem to notice both girl roll their eyes and break out into laughter.

"It is great to have you back Ruthie."

"Great to be back"

They hugged eachother. _a lot_

"Girls hurry..."

"Coming" they screamed in unison

They all piled into the limo, they made it half way to the church when Rose's cellphone rang

"It's Simon" Rose said when she noticed everyone staring at her

"Ok Simon, bye"

"Well, what did he want?" Annie spoke as if she knew what was coming

"He said he wanted to talk when we get to the church."

As everyone suspected Simon and Rose didn't go through with the wedding. They just weren't right for eachother. Everyone seemed happy with the decision. Lucy and Ruthie

seem to be overzealously giddy at the news. Ruthie almost forgot about her problems untill she saw Sandy walk in the gate with Aaron.

_Why is she here, I thought Simon un-invited her._


	3. Chapter 3

Sandy's POV

_I just want to slip in and find Martin unnoticed, oh no here comes Simon, I thought that he would be on a plane to some beatiful honeymoon._

"Sandy..what are you doing here, I thought I said.."'

"I came to find Martin, Have you seen him?"

"No He hasn't been here, Everyone would have noticed him here."

"Oh, I thought for sure he would be here." Sandy looked at Aaron then around at the guest nervously.

"Sandy what's wrong" are you ok? Aaron? Martin?"

"Simon maybe we should talk."

"Ok lets go inside"

"Yeah.

Ruthie POV

_That was strange what was Sandy doing here, and why did she just go inside with Simon, and OH MY G-D_

"Martin what are you..."

"Hey...can we talk?"

He didn't look anything like her dream, he looked like he hadn't slept in years, but despite his appearance Ruthie still felt her knees go weak at the site of him.

"Sure..uh..wait a second."

Ruthie looked around to see everyone staring in Martin's direction.

"Ok...just want to make sure it wasn't a dream."

"What?"

"Nevermind"

Ruthie walked out of the yard and started to walk towards he house, followed closely by Martin.

"So...you wanted to talk...talk." It came out a lot more aggressive then she had planned.

"Ok...I guess you have that right. I don't know where to start...I well...I" _What am supposed to say. Come on Martin. You rehearst this. Yeah but I can't think _

_of what to say. well say what you feel.. _"I love you." He blurted out _oh no maybe i am dreaming, no everyone was staring at Martin ok think._

Ruthie just stood in the middle of the road staring at him _I have dreamed about this so many times, and now that it is actually happening I am consumed with_

_anger_

"Ruthie...I"

"I can't believe that you would show up, after seven months of nothing, after what you did, say 'I l-love you' and expect me to do what Martin? Be happy? Say 'I l-love you too'?

Well it doesn't work like that, what you did, all of that, it hurt, it hurt me so much, I couldn't sleep for months, I still can't sleep without seeing your face, and wishing you would

come back, wishing none of it had happened, but then I wake up and realize that it did happen, and I usually cry...but not anymore...I am not gonna...cry over you...Martin...not

anymore." _where did all that come from_

But it was too late Ruthie was sobbing. Martin walked over I tried to hug her, but she push him away

"No...you don't get to comfort me anymore, you forefit any right as friend when you lied to me." _wow._

"I am so sorry Ruthie. I am sorry I hurt you, I never intended to, and i know I can't make up for what I did with Sandy, and not saying goodbye, and for not

calling you, and for making you the last to know about Aaron, but I want to try and make it up to you by telling you first that I am not Aaron's father, I..." _what?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Sandy just found out today, remember the paternity test we had done right before I left?"

"How could I forget." _It was the day my dreams were officially shattered_

"Well, apparently that was wrong, there was a computer error or something, that does not matter, I am not Aaron's father, and..." _what?_

Again Ruthie stood stunned into silence.

"Ruthie...Ruthie, please say something." _uh..._

"Like what?...I am happy you ruined my life for nothing" _wow..I am the Michael Jordan of attitude tonight_

"O-k not quite the reaction I was looking for. I am not looking for you to say you still love me, want me back as your friend or even forgive me, I just would like to know if there is the

possibilty that maybe in time you will forgive me, want me back as your friend or even still love me" _Of course there is, I still love love you_

"I don't know what to say." _what? yes you do._

Martin dropped his head

It might take a lot of time but I could forgive you, want you back as a friend, as for the last one...that would be very hard to do seeing as I never stopped loving you.."

Martin's head bolted back up.

"Did you just say..."

"That does not mean that I am willing to act on them, it means that I have to learn to trust and forgive you again and then we can talk."

"Whatever you want as long as I have you back in my life. I have been going crazy without you." _me too._

"I know the feeling."

"Do you want to go back to the party"

"Nah"

"Go somewhere and talk some more?"

"Nope."

"Ok then, what do you want to do..because I am all out of id..."

He was cut off by Ruthie's lips crashing into his. _Finally, g-d I built him up too much he is an terrible kisser...do you really think I was serious, he is the love of my life_

_of course he is an amazing kisser. _

"Ok..." Ruthie

"Uh...Ruthie" Martin stated clearly in shock over what just occured

"Yes Martin."

"Um...What just happened" _look how cute he looks_

"When?" Ruthie decided to play with his head

"When?...What do you mean when? When we just kissed."

"You seem to remember just fine."

"Ruthie!" Martin growled _wow, he is so hot. stay calm Ruthie _

"Martin" Ruthie was obviously enjoying how flustered Martin seem to get over one kiss. _I must really hit a nerve with the boy._

"Can you please just answer the question."

"Yes."

"Ok what happened?"

"We kissed."

"I know but why?" _wow He looks really good when he is nervous._

"Why didn't you like it?"

"Of course...but why did it happen?" _His eyes are so georgous_

"Because I wanted to kiss you, so I did."Martin looked at Ruthie as she was someone entirly different. This was definitly not the little girl he refered to as his sister almost

three years previously...she looked pretty much the same, older, but the same, she had that same spark, but the woman in front of him was more confident, and made his heart

beat so much faster. It took all his energy not to kiss her again. She was reacting in exactly the same way.

"Here we are" Ruthie said as she sat on the bench in her back yard.

Martin looked around, he couldn't believe he was back here, at home, he didn't realize they had walked that far. Ruthie noticed the far away look in his eyes.

"Strange to be back here after all this time,uh?"

"Yeah, a little, but it still feels like home. He looked over at Ruthie. then walk over a sat next to her, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Yeah you spent a while here didn't you?" feeling a little nervous with his eyes on her. She kept her eyes averted

"Yeah...Ruthie, look at me please." She looked up at him, and lost all of her confidence. As Martin looked at her he recognized the girl from three years ago, but this was definitly

not his sister. He leaned, and this time nobody was there to wake Ruthie up. _uhh...yeah...um...later._

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Eric looked over at Annie

"Not now..let's let them be for a while. We should go deal with Simon and Sandy, let's see Kevin and Lucy will have three, same with Mary and Carlos, Matt and Sarah

will have two, and Aaron makes nine grandchildren. We are very blessed Eric."

"Yes we are, but I really think that we should go in and stop that" pointing over at Martin and Ruthie.

"Oh Eric, they are fine." Annie grabbed Eric's arm just as Bill (Martin's dad) walkes over

"I just heard the news, I was getting so attached to..." He notices Ruthie and Martin

"I guess I will get see them walk down the isle after all" Eric looked over at him.

Martin and Ruthie seperate slowly in quick little kisses

"You realize we have an audience." Ruthie whispered slightly out of breath

"Yeah..but I was having a really great time ignoring them."

"Yeah...maybe we should go join the party."

"I guess you're right" He stood up extending his hand. Ruthie grabbed it and the they walked towards the gate hand and hand. Ruthie sighed realizing that it was not a dream

_Maybe the real world doesn't so much after all._


End file.
